Ride
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: Family isn't something bonded by blood, it's bonded by trust. Some families look for what they have in common, for this one its everything. "They aren't my friends, they're my family." he said. Their motto is 'Ride or Die.' They really live by it. This is their story. Funny thing is, one thing brought them together... they all Ride. AU. OOC for all characters.
1. Crew

**Title: **Ride

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Family isn't something bonded by blood, it's bonded by trust. Some families look for what they have in common, for this one its everything. "They aren't my friends, they're my family." he said. Their motto is 'Ride or Die.' They really live by it. This is their story. Funny thing is, one thing brought them together... they all Ride. AU. OOC for all characters.

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Point of View:** 3rd Person

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is a new story that's been sitting in the back of my mind and its based off of the Fast and Furious Franchise. So far the main characters in this story will be Eddie M., Nina M., Fabian R., Amber M., Jerome C., and K.T. Rush. The story will surround them, and everything that will happen. I hope you all really like this story... and review! This story will be written in 3rd Person.

* * *

The sounds of cars' engines filled the ears of people in the streets of Southern California as the latest race happened in the streets. A young man with ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair sat behind the wheel of a BMW E39 M5. A girl with shorts that stopped halfway down her butt walked in between the two cars. Her neon green top shined bright against the headlights of the cars. She held a scarf in one hand as she leaned over towards the first driver's window. "You ready?" she asked. The driver nodded in response, as did the second driver.

She walked back so that she was still in between the two cars but ahead so that they could see her from their windshields. She held up the scarf above her head as she said "Ready!" The two cars each revved up their engines at her words. "On your marks! Get set!" She quickly lowered the scarf and she yelled "Go!"

Both cars quickly zoomed off while leaving dust in their tracks. The black of the night engulfed them as they drove off towards down town. The other driver in a 1993 Mazda RX-7 sped up in front of the BMW as they ran through a red light. The BMW inched in front of the Mazda slowly as they flew faster and faster. It wasn't until they made a sharp turn that the BMW made the turn that put him in a good lead. As they drove towards the finish line the BMW kept the lead and won the street race.

He got out of the car and grinned as he looked over at the pissed driver who just pulled up. A tall blonde pushed her way through the crowd that had developed around the dirty blonde. "Jerome!" She came face to face with those ice blue eyes that she has come to love. "Did you get the money?"

Jerome pulled out the cash that he just received. "Yeah, but its only $250."

Amber sighed as she shoved her hands into her back pockets. "That's not enough Jerome." He just looked at her with questioning eyes._ 'She has something to tell me.'_ he thought. "Listen. We owe Angelo two million dollars, and we need to pay him within a _month_. We can only street race at night and if we're only making this much we're not going to have it in time. He's going to kill us Jerome."

"I know that Amber and I'm doing the best I can. I'm taking a huge risk now just doing this. You know I have a record." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's something you wanted to tell me. I can see it your eyes."

Amber scoffed. "How could you know that?"

Jerome rolled his eyes at Amber. "Are you really asking me that? We've been together 7 years. Just tell me what you have to tell me."

"You're such an ass." She said as she punched his shoulder. "Rico called, he has a job for us. He wants us to smuggle some drugs across the border to Mexico, but he's sure that the buyer is going to cheat him out of the money so he wants us to make sure that we get that too. He said we get half of the money he makes. He's getting _five million dollars_ Jerome. That's 2.5 million dollars."

Jerome stood in thought for a moment. "Let's talk about this at the house."

* * *

While Amber and Jerome were on their way to the house a young woman stood in the garage of the house looking down at the engine of a 1970 Dodge Charger. Her long dirty blonde hair that fell all the way down to her mid-back was contained in a pony tail. She was wearing a tube top with shorts along with a pair of sneakers. She smiled as she climbed into the car and placed the key in the ignition. "Alright. That's my girl." she said to no one in particular as she heard the familiar roar of the engine.

"N? Where are you?" she turned towards the sound of her older brother's voice.

"In here Jerome!" she called out.

Jerome walked into the garage and smiled as he saw his sister in the driver's side of the Charger, which was now running. "I see you fixed it N."

She turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. She rolled her eyes as she walked over towards Jerome. "First, the car wasn't broken. Second, Why must you call me N? It's Nina."

"I only call you N because I can. Plus, when I first met you, my dear half sister. I wanted something only I could call you."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jerome. You obviously need something so why don't you just tell me."

"C'mon N. Amber is in the kitchen waiting for us." said Jerome as he walked out of the room.

Nina wiped her hands on her shorts as she followed Jerome out of the room. She walked into the kitchen. She saw Amber sitting down at the table and she watched Jerome walk over to the sink and lean down on the counter in front of it. Things were quiet for a moment until Amber spoke. "We have another job." She looked at Nina when she spoke. "Jerome and I talked and we're going to take it. It's dangerous, but we still need our team. You in?"

Nina looked at both of them and contemplated for a minute. "Yeah I'm in. Family has to stick together anyways right?"

Amber smiled. "Okay, we still need to get to the rest of the team. Plus there is one more person we need for this mission."

Jerome perked up at this piece of information. "We never talked about this. We stick with the _original_ team. The one that we've worked with for years. Okay?"

Amber stood up and gave Jerome a fierce look. "Stop being stubborn for one second and open up your damn eyes Jerome. They all know that we owe two million from our last job. We don't get that money we _all _go down. Not just you and me. The entire team. If we're going to do this job we need my friend."

Jerome stared Amber in the eyes. "Fine. Just tell N what the job is while I go get Fabian and K.T."

Jerome walked angrily out the kitchen while Amber told Nina what the job was. "That's the job. I need you to go get my friend. His name is Eddie Miller. He's arrogant and a dumb ass just like your brother. Do you think you can get him and bring him back here? Just tell him that you know me, or if that doesn't work figure it out."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Jeez. Thanks Amber. I'll 'figure it out.' I'm going to take the Charger. I'll see you once I get him."

* * *

Jerome drove out to South beach where he knew both Fabian and K.T. would be. He looked at all the people on the crowded beach. He spotted Fabian sitting way off to the side on his laptop. "Hey, Fabian!" Jerome called. Fabian looked up and waved him over. "Man, what are you doing sitting on the side of a beach filled with women and _not _going out there to dance. That's just plain stupid."

Fabian looked at him. "Man, you know I'm into K.T. What's up man?"

Jerome scratched the back of his neck. "You know nothing. Where's K.T.?"

Fabian looked at him skeptically. "She was getting us some drinks. She'll be back in a minute, but really man what's up?"

Jerome pulled out a chair and sat across from Fabian. "Alright. You remember our last job?" Fabian nodded his head. "We still owe the two million dollars."

Fabian's eyes widened in alarm. "What?! You said that you paid the debt off months ago!"

At this time K.T. walked over. Her usually curly hair was straightened so it went down her back. She was wearing an orange bikini top along with shorts. "Whoa. Fabian calm down. Here's your beer." She said as she handed Fabian his drink. She looked over at Jerome. "Jerome Clarke. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Fabian jumped in at this moment. "He lied. He told us that he payed off the debt from the last job. When really he didn't."

K.T. snapped. "What the hell were you thinking Jerome? Angelo is going to kill us if we don't have his money! You better have a way to fix this."

She quickly turned away and walked off towards the car that both she and Fabian came in while muttering curse words underneath her breath. Jerome began to speak once more. "Fabian chill. We have another job lined up. We need to get the team together." He sighed under Fabian's glare. "Just meet me at the house Nina and Amber should be there."

Fabian looked at Jerome once more and walked away towards the car to meet K.T. and drive towards the house.

* * *

Nina pulled up in the Dodge and looked at the street races that were going on. She saw the coordinator of the races sitting in a chair with an ice cold Corona in his hand. She walked over towards him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. The man looked over his glasses and smirked. "Sorry princess we don't need anymore flag girls. Unless, you want to persuade me." he said as he reached to touch Nina's bottom.

Nina quickly grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist. "Hands off pervert. I need you tell me where Eddie is."

"I ain't telling you shit." Nina twisted his wrist even more. "Alright! He's racing right now. Now just let go of my wrist!"

Nina smiled sweetly and let go of his wrist as she sauntered off towards the race that just finished. She spotted two guys. One with an arrogant smile and one with a dejected look on his face. She decided to walk over towards the one with the arrogant smile. He has short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Are you Eddie?" she asked once she got through the crowd of people that had developed around him.

He looked her up and down and answered. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Cool it. Amber sent me. We need you."

He walked away from her as she trailed him. "Listen what ever your name is-"

"The name is Nina." she interjected.

"Yeah, whatever. Amber and I haven't talked in years. What could she need now?"

Nina grabbed Eddie's shoulder and turned him around. "Eddie, Amber was right. You are arrogant and a dumb ass, but I need you to shut up and listen to me. We've been on the run. We've had job after job trying to get rid of our enemies and our debts. This time we're cutting it close to the point where we could die. We need your help."

Eddie looked into Nina's eyes. For the first time he noticed how beautiful her eyes were, and he saw the fire in them too. "Fine."

* * *

Nina and Eddie walked into the house where everyone else was. K.T. and Fabian still looked pissed and Amber and Jerome sat in a corner talking. "Guys, I brought him." Nina announced.

K.T. looked confused. "Who's the dude?" she asked.

Amber stood from her spot and walked over towards Eddie. "This is Eddie. He's going to help us. He may not seem like it, but he knows how to get us across the border."

Fabian walked in front of Eddie. "Alright. Don't mess this up Eddie. We have a _lot_ riding on this."

They all shifted towards the kitchen where they sat down at the table. "So, how are we going to save our asses?" asked K.T. "Because I don't know about you guys, but I like living." They all just stared at her. " Really, what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this. Please review. I'd really appreciate it! Cause I'd really like to know what you think!


	2. HQ

**Title:** Ride

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Family isn't something bonded by blood, it's bonded by trust. Some families look for what they have in common, for this one its everything. "They aren't my friends, they're my family." he said. Their motto is 'Ride or Die.' They really live by it. This is their story. Funny thing is, one thing brought them together... they all Ride. AU. OOC for all characters.

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Point of View:** 3rd Person

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

**A/N: **Here is another new chapter! I hope you enjoy! I would also like to thank my Beta The Hope Lions.

* * *

As they attempted to make a plan, well more of Jerome talking and Eddie trying to help, Eddie wouldn't stop sneaking glances at Nina as she listened intently to the plan. "That way we can get across the border." finished Jerome.

Eddie shook his head. "If you do that then-" he began.

"Listen kid. You don't know my team like I do and I know how to use their strengths. You don't. So but out." Jerome stated.

Eddie raised his hands in surrender as he backed away. Jerome looked back at everyone else. "So we're clear on the plan?" He asked. Everyone mumbled in response. "Alright, so we meet back here tomorrow morning."

Everyone began to leave the kitchen as they went their separate ways. Nina picked up the keys to the Dodge and started for the door, but was stopped by Eddie. "Where are you heading?" He inquired.

She raised her eyebrow at him and crosses her arms over her chest. "For a drive."

He smirked. "So you drive?"

Nina looked taken aback from the sheer misogyny of that question. "Yeah, why is that such a shock?"

"No reason just... interesting." Said Eddie as he walked out the door.

Nina's eyes followed him as she walked towards the Dodge. She climbed in and drove off towards the main city Once there, she put the car in park and sat for a minute, collecting her thoughts, before stepping out. As she closed the door, someone tapped her shoulder.

On full alert Nina glanced over shoulder, but relaxed when she saw Eddie. She turned around so that she was facing him and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

Eddie gave her a light smile. "Me? Nothing. Just going for a drive, and then I saw you. I just needed to ask you about tomorrow so what type-"

In a quick second, a bullet shot through the poster next to the pair. Nina's head whipped towards the direction of the shot. "Angelo," she thought. She turned towards Eddie and held his hand. "Get in the car now." She barked.

Eddie gave her a look and Nina replied with a pointed glare and pushed him towards the car. "Just get in the car and shut up."

He finally complied and climbed in. Nina quickly jumped into the car and quickly drove off. While traveling double the speed limit, two black Mazda's followed the in the distance.

Nina looked up into her rear view mirror and cursed under her breath. She took a deep breath and asked, "Where did you park your car?"

Eddie looked over and said nothing.

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers in his direction. "Answer my question."

He jumped slightly and replied, "I parked it over by South Beach, near the main building." Nina just nodded and sped up. "You mind telling me what's going on? I'm apart of what ever this is now too."

"Like I said before, this time we're cutting it close," She simply stated as if she got shot every day and, as far as Eddie know that could very well be the case.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but was soon cut off by the sounds of gunshots coming from behind. He turned around to see the two black Mazda's, along with two people with guns peeking out the windows of them. "I see your car," Nina began. "What you're going to do is stay in the Dodge and I'll take your car and drive it away, and place a rock on the gas so that it will keep going. When I come back you do exactly as I say." It wasn't a suggestion it was an order.

Eddie nodded his head, glad to comply. Nina stopped the car and made a sly switch to Eddie's dark green BMW. She sped off into the distance as one Mazda followed her. The other stayed within a 100 foot distance of the Dodge and began to fire shots.

Eddie whipped around as he searched for the source of the shots. Then, he noticed the other Mazda near him. He ducked down in the car and searched for some sort of weapon he could use. As he felt around in the pitch black of the night, he stumbled across an unfamiliar object. When he brought it up towards his face, he recognized it to be a small pistol. "I'll take what I can get," He thought.

He began to fire shots and hit the driver in the shoulder and the shooter in the thigh. They both collapsed but Eddie knew it wasn't over, he stayed armed and walked slowly towards the men. He walked carefully around them and didn't notice when one sat up and armed their gun.

Bang. Bang.

Two shots were fired. Someone lay dead on the ground in a pool of blood. Nina set down her gun and looked over at the dead man. "That's what you get for working for Angelo," She spat.

Eddie stood in shock. "Hey!" She yelled. "Let's go back to the house. We have to tell the others about this."

* * *

"We have to move tonight. If we don't there is a pretty good chance one of us will be dead tomorrow morning. So lets move out."

Everyone looked at Nina and nodded. "Okay," Jerome started. "Fabian, go ahead and drive out to HQ and get your stuff set up, and KT go with him. Amber, Nina and I will tie up some loose ends and get the drugs."

Eddie decided to jump in at this moment. "What about me?" He asked.

"You," Jerome began. "Stay out of my way," He hissed.

Jerome walked away from Eddie as the boy shouted, "I'll just go with Fabian and KT."

* * *

Fabian, KT, and Eddie pulled up to HQ. Eddie looked around. The building was worn down, and looked like trash. "Wow. What a great place to work," He snarked sarcastically.

"Cool the sarcasm. Just get inside," KT said as she gave him a glare.

The trio stepped inside and Eddie was amazed. Inside was a clean looking, high-tech center. Fabian flipped on the lights. "Let's set up," He stated.

KT nodded her head and walked over towards a wall of artillery, while Fabian walked over to a wall of technology. Fabian spoke. "The systems are up bring a car up from the garage."

"I'm still setting up. Pretty boy." Eddie's head whipped towards KT. "Go get a car from the garage."

Eddie looked around and saw a door leading downstairs. He followed the steps down and was met with five cars.

"Woah," He breathed.

He scrambled into a car and brought it up the ramp leading upstairs. He stepped out and saw Fabian working lightening fast by the computers. He walked next to him and asked. "What's all this stuff?"

"Something way to complicated for you to handle." Eddie just stated at him causing Fabian to sigh, "It's a system where I can track anything and anyone and hack the government servers."

Eddie nodded his head. "Cool. So do you think I could check my email?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter please review and favorite and follow this story! Til next time!


	3. Destroyed

**Title: **Ride

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Family isn't something bonded by blood, it's bonded by trust. Some families look for what they have in common, for this one its everything. "They aren't my friends, they're my family." he said. Their motto is 'Ride or Die.' They really live by it. This is their story. Funny thing is, one thing brought them together... they all Ride. AU. OOC for all characters.

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Point of View:** 3rd Person

**A/N:** Here is another chapter of Ride! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Everyone was doing their own thing. Fabian was at his computer typing away, Amber was with KT checking out some new gadgets that Fabian made, and Nina and Eddie were checking out the engine of a BMW.

"You know you're the first girl I've met that knows her way around an engine," Eddie confessed.

Nina shut the hood of the vehicle and wiped some of the oil off her hands. "Yeah well, I'm not like most girls."

Eddie looked around at everyone else in HQ. He leaned towards Nina's ear and whispered "Let's get out of here for a few."

Nina looked at him and smiled. She looked around at everyone else and tossed him the keys.

* * *

Clink. Eddie set down a plate in front of Nina. "Here," he said.

Nina looked at what was in front of her and grimaced. "What is this?" she questioned.

"Don't make that face. This is the diners best sandwich ever. It has peanut butter, banana, jelly, and ham," He explained. Nina just shook her head pushed the plate towards him. "C'mon we'll try it together."

Nina took a good look at the boy in front of her and just couldn't fight the urge to make him happy. "Alright," she breathed. "We try it together on the count of three. One, Two, three!" She exclaimed.

They each took a bite of the sandwich from each end, and they spit it out just as fast as they bit into it. They both laughed and laughed at what just happened. "Okay, so maybe the sandwich really is bad." Eddie admitted. They laughed and laughed once more until they caught sight of each other's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," Eddie breathed.

Nina didn't answer but stayed entranced. It wasn't until a few seconds later when she suddenly snapped out of it she blushed. "Yeah. We should probably get back."

She scooted out of her chair and walked towards the car. Leaving Eddie there with some new found feelings.

* * *

Eddie and Nina walked inside HQ awkwardly with their minds still distraught from before. After all it was a very _nice _distraction for each other. "Where were you?" Jerome boomed as he walked towards the pair.

They didn't answer, but they did move closer. Jerome stepped towards the oblivious lovers once more and didn't push aside the fact that once he stepped forward Eddie's arm just seemed to magically find Nina's waist. "Get back to work."

Nina walked off towards the cars and Eddie tried to follow, but Jerome grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "I don't know what it is about you, but I don't like you. I surely don't want you around my sister. Especially in the way you probably want to. So I'm going to say this once and only once. Stay away from my family."

Eddie looked Jerome dead in the eyes and said. "You don't even know how I feel about her. Besides Nina's a big girl who can take care of herself, and how I feel about her is none of your business."

Jerome watched as Eddie walked back towards the cars. Exactly where she was. This is going to be interesting job. "Alright!" Jerome yelled as he clapped his hands together. "Start to wrap it up guys! We got to get going in an hour. We'll go over the plan again in 10."

KT and Amber looked over at Jerome and nodded. They all stood there in silence for a while before KT spoke. "How's this going to work? I mean, how are we just going to drive across the border when we all know that there's a US official just waiting to lock us up? Think about it Jerome. We can't just do what we always do. We named to figure something else out. Cause it's either die physically or die in our souls in those high security cells for what we've done. You choose."

KT ran off outside trying to cool off. Fabian looked at everyone else. "I- I'll go talk to her," he stuttered.

KT Rush spoke, and when she speaks you listen. And trust that Jerome heard her loud and clear.

* * *

Fabian bust out the doors to see a fuming KT. "Hey. What was that in there?"

KT paced back and forth against the pavement and sighed. "I don't even know. I guess I'm just scared."

Fabian was astonished. "You scared? I think you're mixing me up with you."

KT stopped pacing for a moment. "This isn't a joke Fabian. We can get caught. We get across the border then be extradited."

Fabian looked at the girl in front of him. "Okay. So let's say we get this job done right? We make this the last. No more bullets. No more almost getting killed. How bout it's just me and you. Abu Dhabi." He stepped forward and laced his hands with hers. Fabian just so happened to have a bolt of boldness come through him. "You know Abu Dhabi is in the United Arab Emirates. No extradition."

KT looked down at their entangled hands and instantly calmed down. "You mean it?"

Fabian nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"You know KT has a point," Amber pointed out as she approached Jerome. He didn't answer her, but he did look at her. "There's no way we can get across by just driving. I mean there's only so much hacking Fabian do. There has to be another way to go about this."

"The thing is Amber, I don't know how. I'm stuck. I've never been stuck before, and so much is on the line right now it's not even funny," Jerome confessed.

"Well maybe we could-"

Jerome raised his index finger and whispered, "Sh. You hear that? "

There was a faint ticking sound in the background. "No," Amber replied. Jerome kept on creeping around looking for the source of this constant ticking. Amber, now annoyed scolded, "Jerome! We have to talk about this."

Jerome just ignored her and kept searching. He crept around and around until he reached this panel near the garage. He opened it to find a note. Puzzled, he read it.

_I know who you are, but you surely don't know who I am. Your team has pulled off many things, and no one has caught you. Catching you will be amazing, but I won't make it easy. I will be the one to catch you. So think of this as a warning. I'm coming after you._

_~Detective Campbell_

"Jerome!" Amber screamed.

She pointed towards a black box inside the panel, and it was counting down. "Get Nina and Eddie," Jerome ordered. "Go!"

Amber ran off towards the loft where Nina and Eddie were working another car. "Go outside!" She screamed. "Now!"

Nina and Eddie shared confused, yet worried looks as Amber yelled at them frantically to get out. Eddie grabbed Nina's hand and lifted her up from the floor, since she was looking underneath the car. They both ran outside, calling Amber to come. She didn't answer though she kept looking back for a certain blue eyed boy. Suddenly he emerged out of the halls and screamed, "Run!"

Amber started running towards the door, but wasn't that fast since Jerome caught up to her easily. He nudged her forward more and more. His adrenaline was pumping, for he knew what was happening. They ran and ran until they reached the threshold of the door, but then Jerome heard it that solid beep. He leaped forward and encased Amber in his arms as, Boom!

Their entire HQ was destroyed.

Nina, who was covered by Eddie moved so that she was facing Jerome. Her dirty blonde hair flew around as she spoke. "What the hell was that?"

Jerome looked down at his hand, trembling from anger. Within the death grip of that hand he held the note. "It's not just Angelo. A US detective decided to leave a little present for us." He looked at the rest of the team. "He says we're his next project. That capturing us would be amazing. He just doesn't want to make it that easy."

"So, what do we do now? Everything we needed was inside. Including the drop." KT inquired.

Jerome looked back at everyone else and shrugged.

"Are you serious right now Jerome?" Nina asked. "We have two people on our asses, and you shrug?" She looked back at everyone else. "Here's what we do. Eddie told me he has a friend down in Miami. We go there first see what they have to offer and then we leave."

"To where?" Asked Fabian.

"Rio."

They all exchanged looks and nodded. They can't be divided no more. They have to become one.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!


End file.
